The present invention relates generally to a cleaning control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hybrid sweeper-scrubber having both fuel-powered and battery-powered modes.
Industrial and commercial floors are cleaned on a regular basis for aesthetic and sanitary purposes. There are many types of industrial and commercial floors ranging from hard surfaces, such as concrete, terrazzo, wood, and the like, which can be found in factories, schools, hospitals, and the like, to softer surfaces, such as carpeted floors found in restaurants and offices. Different types of floor cleaning equipment, such as scrubbers, sweepers, and extractors, have been developed to properly clean and maintain these different floor surfaces.
A typical scrubber is a walk-behind or drivable, self-propelled, wet process machine that applies a liquid cleaning solution from an onboard cleaning solution tank onto the floor through nozzles fixed to a forward portion of the scrubber. Rotating brushes forming part of the scrubber rearward of the nozzles agitate the solution to loosen dirt and grime adhering to the floor. The dirt and grime become suspended in the solution, which is collected by a vacuum squeegee fixed to a rearward portion of the scrubber and deposited into an onboard recovery tank.
Scrubbers are very effective for cleaning hard surfaces. Unfortunately, debris on the floor can clog the vacuum squeegee, and thus, the floor should be swept prior to using the scrubber. Thus, sweepers are commonly used to sweep a floor prior to using a scrubber. A typical sweeper is a self propelled, walk-behind, or drivable dry process machine which picks debris off a hard or soft floor surface without the use of liquids. The typical sweeper has rotating brushes which sweep debris into a hopper or “catch bin.”
Combination sweeper-scrubbers have been developed that provide the sweeping and scrubbing functionality in a single unit. Prior art sweeper-scrubber systems are available in both fuel powered and battery powered designs. One exemplary fuel powered design is the 7765 Rider Industrial Sweeper-Scrubber from Nilfisk-Advance (http://www.advance-us.com/products/industrial/sweeper-scrubbers/7765.aspx). One exemplary battery powered design is the Captor® Industrial Sweeper-Scrubber also from Nilfisk-Advance (http://www.advance-us.com/products/industrial/sweeper-scrubbers/captor5400.aspx). More recently, “hybrid” type machines that are capable of operating in fuel or battery powered modes have also been developed, such as the one described in European Patent No. EP 1106411 B1.